All The Way
by JxTina
Summary: We can't let this moment pass without a little celebration... Part of the Dean/Becca series (see profile for other stories) DeanAmbrose/OC. ONE-SHOT. RATED M FOR A REASON!
Happy Sunday! First off, thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed and shared so much love for I Promise - seriously, it's been weeks and I'm still overwhelmed with the response. It's almost a year since I posted the first RoLex story and I can't believe how far they've come in that time. To those of you who also read Seth/Shiv and Dean/Becca, I can't tell you how much it means to me and I love hearing what you think and I promise that I won't put you through too many cliffhangers going forward... I know I've been mean of late with them lol.

It's also been a while since I wrote anything with any actual smut in it. Once again, I'm taking complete artistic license with timelines because well, just because I could not let an opportunity slide to write some celebratory smut - the best kind, right?! So this takes place a few days after TLC 2015 where our main man, Mr Ambrose, won the IC belt. And you know Becca ain't gonna let that pass without a lil action?!

 **WARNING:** Smut. Lots of. But I promise this is not completely PWP!

 **DISCLAIMER 1:** I own nada except naughty lil Becca

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** I also take absolutely zero credit for the wonderful words of Mr Noel Gallagher and his High Flying Birds. To me, this song sums up Dean and Becca perfectly at this stage in their relationship. Lyrics taken from 'You Know We Can't Go Back'

Enjoy x

* * *

 _Many's the time when I found I'd lost my way love  
I was stranded inside of these silent city walls_

I scrape a hand over my face before lifting my beer and draining it. Placing the empty bottle back on the bar, I rock it back and forth with my finger as I wait for the barman to finish up serving another lone drinker, ready to signal that I'm in desperate need of another. I can still feel the adrenaline from the past few days pulsing through me and I need something, anything to take the edge off, to help me come down from my current high. Some might want to ride that high for as long as possible, but I say there's a time limit on its sweetness.

The barman raises his eyebrows in question at me and I nod, pushing the empty bottle away as he opens another and places it in front of me. I grunt my thanks and take a long swig before casting my eyes around the hotel bar. It's getting late, only a few stragglers remaining but I've been reassured that they remain open until the early hours. Not that I plan to be here until then, but it's good to know the option is there should I require it. But given that most of the roster has already started to ship out, catching the last flights back to their respective towns or making the journey by car to meet early morning flights elsewhere, I'm pretty much here on my lonesome for the foreseeable.

There would have been a time where I would've most likely had Roman for company, for one drink at least, before he crawled off to catch a few hours shut eye before embarking on his own early morning flight back to Tampa. But that was before Ella. Not that I begrudge him of that, hell no. Time at home is rare and I don't blame him for wanting to fight for every second he can spend with his two girls. If I were him, I'd do the same in a heartbeat. I smirk. I guess I kind of do the same anyway; anything to get an extra minute or two with Becca. The only reason I'm at the hotel bar and not on my own flight back tonight is because she's out of town until tomorrow anyway.

I draw my phone out of my pocket and scroll through it until I find the photo she sent me yesterday. Her work trip to Tampa had given her the perfect opportunity to pay Lex a visit and I was treated to an image of my girlfriend holding Ella in her arms, with the caption "I'm in love!" following shortly after. I was in catering at the time, mid-raucous laugh at someone's dirty ass joke when my phone buzzed loudly on the table. I almost choked when I flipped it over and saw the photo, my heart thudding loudly as I took in the image of Ella snuggled against Becca who wore a warm smile as she stared down at the baby cradled in her arms.

Despite the countless times I've told Becca it's okay to think about our future and the numerous times the very same thoughts have crossed through my mind, it's very different to be faced with an image that encapsulates everything we could possibly have one day. It felt like it was suddenly in touching distance and for the first time in a long time, a tremor of fear ripped through me. Not because I don't want any of that. Far from it. When I later that night I looked at the image again, I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face and I still have that same grin now as I stare down at my phone. No, it's not because I don't want it, all of it. It's because I'm scared about what we might have to give up.

It might not look this way to some, but I think Becca and I have pretty much hit perfection. I can think of nothing more satisfying than spending every waking hour in her company. I couldn't give a fuck what we do, as long as we're doing it together, whether that's lazying around our apartment, sprawled out in bed or on the couch with her legs tangled with mine or running errands together, humming along to the radio, curling my arm around her waist as we stand in line at the grocery store and making her giggle as I nuzzle her neck. I don't need anything more, because what we have is more than what I had before. For two people who have never been in a long-term relationship until now, what we have and what we maintain is pretty fucking epic.

And whilst I can sit here and stare at her holding our friends newborn baby and imagine a world where that image is Becca and our own baby and let a thrilling wave of happiness wash over me at that thought, there's a little niggling voice at the back of my mind. One that ask questions. Questions that I wonder are the reasons why Becca has been so hesitant to express her own feelings out loud.

What if...

Everything works in theory, right? The best laid plans sometimes go wrong. Roman had everything planned out every single night he was on the road whilst Lex was close to popping and what happened? He barely made it. I mean, I guess he _did_ make it in the end, but still. It wasn't the way it was supposed to go down. Maybe I've been viewing mine and Becca's future through rose-tinted glasses all this time. For so long, it felt so simple. And when she revealed that she'd thought about it too, it felt even more logical. The fact that she wanted all that with me made my heart soar. For a long time, I couldn't imagine there was a woman in the world who'd want to take my name or potentially carry my child. If I'm being truly honest, I couldn't imagine that I would find a woman that I wanted to have all that with either. I was overwhelmed with the idea that one or the other, or even both, were suddenly a possibility with a woman that I love so damn much.

Perhaps that clouded my judgement, blinded me from seeing that changing our dynamic could ultimately be our undoing. I feel ashamed at my previous cockiness, of not taking Becca's hesitancy on board. I've constantly reassured her, told her not to worry, told her that it's okay to enjoy the here and now and not to think of what's later down the line and I silently curse myself for sending out a message to her that I'm now starting to doubt. I've repeatedly told her that I would never fuck with her head like this and what am I doing? Just that. The one thing I promised her I would never do.

I chew my lip, drumming my thumb against the neck of the beer bottle. Do I tell her? Do I admit that I've ben a cocky son of a bitch when it comes to talking about our future and that underneath it all, I actually have the same concerns that she does? Or does that make it worse? Would it just confirm all the fears that we've slowly worked to dismantle over the last year? Half of me wonders if I should just keep my mouth shut and carry on as if none of these thoughts have ever wormed their way into my mind. But at the same time, if we don't address them, wouldn't that just leave us open to everything crumbling around us when it goes wrong?

I take another long swig of beer, squeezing my eyes shut as I lower the bottle back down. The endless possibilities and outcomes of my current predicament continue to fly through my mind and I feel dizzy, guilt gnawing at my stomach as I picture Becca's face flickering at lighting speed through a whole range of emotions. Fuck, I wish she was here. I wish I could touch her, hold her, feel her in my arms. I know that the second I see her in the flesh all these thoughts will instantly disappear and I'll realise what a fucking idiot I am for thinking them in the first place. When I'm with her, everything falls into place and I know the last thing I'll be doing is questioning anything.

Because I honestly do want everything with her. I can't imagine not having it. I just don't want it to destroy everything else we've worked hard for. I've seen how it's changed Roman and I can't even begin to describe how badly I want that. I want to prove to Becca that I am the right man for her, I want to prove to anyone who's ever doubted me that I am capable of bringing a child into this world and guiding them through its winding path.

I guess my main problem is selfishness. I can't begin to compute how it would be possible to share all the love I have for Becca with someone else. People say it's different, but I'm sceptical. I love Becca so much, it's painful at times. I don't know if I can offer that same love to someone else and still maintain the same level with Becca. And I don't want to share her. I'm scared of being left out, of being replaced. I'm scared of missing out on so much. I'm scared that one day I won't be able to do it anymore. And then where does that leave me? Alone. Unloved. Miserable.

I scowl at my shaking hand as I take another swig of beer. Talk about coming down from my high. Maybe this was a bad idea. Drinking alone, driving alone always leads me down this path and it takes me forever to drag myself out of this train of thought and onto more positive things.

Like I how I can't wait to see Becca tomorrow. I can't wait to be a regular boyfriend for a few short days before heading back on the road. I can't wait to share in her excitement about my achievement two nights ago. A small smirk graces my face as I recall her congratulating me on Sunday night, the glee in her voice soon fading into something far more sultry as she told me how much she was looking forward to celebrating with me in our own special way when we next saw each other. My smirk grows as I picture exactly how I want to celebrate with her and then I silently curse as my dick stirs.

It's moments like that which I don't want to give up. It's moments like that which I fear will change.

I drain my drink and debate another. Behind me I can hear the gentle clink of ice in a glass, murmurings of a couple debating whether to head up to their room, the click of heels on the floor, the soft scent of a woman's perfume that instantly reminds me of Becca. The chair next to me is eased back, a body slowly shifting into the space.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spy the red skirt grazing her knees, lace cuffing her wrists, a black wrap covering the rest of her arms. My eyes slowly rise and my heart starts to pound.

 _With my hand on my heart I couldn't tell you if I'd been dreaming  
Take me to my lover's arms, I won't wake up this time_

Becca brushes a loose strand of hair from her face, her eyes on the bar yet I swear I can see her lips twitching. But she keeps her composure as the barman approaches and takes her order. As he turns away, she settles back in the chair, her gaze slowly rounding on me.

"What the–"

"Surprise, Champ." Her mouth finally curves into that smile that makes me forget everything else in the world.

She slowly tugs the wrap away from her body and the smile is also forgotten as my eyes follow the deep neckline of her dress, my mouth going dry as inch after inch of bare skin is revealed. The lace trim brushes against the inner curve of her breasts, before coming together at her waist, where the solid material of her skirt takes over.

A finger slips under my chin, drawing my gaze away from her exposed skin and back up to her face. She giggles softly. "You like?"

"Becca..." I can't help the rasp in my voice and her eyes dance gleefully at my hypnotised state. I clear my throat, shifting in my chair as I fight to keep my composure. "You want me to show you how much I like?"

She chuckles, white teeth flashing at me as she tugs on her bottom lip. "Later."

A soft whine breaks from me and I curse my own desperation as her hand brushes against my cheek, her fingers pushing back my unruly hair. "So impatient," she comments softly. "Don't you know good things come to those who wait?"

"I've waited long enough."

Her face softens. "I know." She leans forward, her lips brushing over mine. "But you gotta wait a little longer, Mr Ambrose."

I groan. "Why?"

"I just got my drink," she explains with a sly smile at me, before her gaze switches to the barman as he places a large glass of red wine on the bar. My eyes narrow as I observe his gaze flickering south and I instinctively shift my chair closer to Becca's, my hand reaching out to slide over her knee. His cheeks flush slightly as he moves away and Becca clicks her tongue. "Protective much?"

"So this was your big celebration, huh?" I keep my voice low, letting my eyes roam over her body, breathing her in as I let one finger make its way slowly up from her wrist to her elbow to her shoulder. "I figured it would involve less clothing."

"What kind of gift would it be if I didn't wrap it up all nice for you?" She stares at me innocently, but her eyes give her away.

"Half-wrapped," I correct as my finger runs from her shoulder down along the neckline, stopping short of her breast.

"I thought I'd let you get a sneak peek." Her eyes sparkle at me over her wine glass. "I'm nice like that."

"More like a tease."

"Maybe," she lowers her glass with a soft clink, slowly crossing her leg and causing my hand to move to her thigh. "But I always follow through on a promise."

"Is that–" But my words catch in my throat as my hand slips further down her thigh and I feel the outline of a clasp beneath her skirt. I spread my fingers, slowly feeling the strap resting against her skin, the way the material feels against her bare skin versus the beginning of her stockings. My tongue is thick in my mouth, my breathing shallow as I lift my eyes to hers.

"Cat got your tongue?" she murmurs, a familiar glint in her eye that tells me everything I need to know. "I didn't realise it was possible to make you speechless..."

I wet my dry lips, relishing in the way her gaze drops down to watch my actions, her own lips parting ever so slightly. I let the hand on her shoulder rise, my fingers nudging back the loose strands of her hair from her cheek and neck as I move my closer, my other hand still on her thigh, my fingers brushing up and down the length of the suspender strap.

"You're in big trouble, darlin'," I murmur against her ear, a thrilling tremor running down my spine as I feel her shiver.

"For what?" she shoots back, twisting her head towards me, her forehead barely a whisper away from mine. My fingers curl around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "As far as I can tell," her hand drops to my knee. "You seem quite enamoured by my choices tonight."

I have to fight to stop myself from hissing as her hand drags up my thigh, her fingers dipping between my legs as she edges closer and closer to where my dick is already twitching.

"And anyway," she continues, her breath warm on my cheek. "I kinda like being in trouble with you."

"Is that so?" I manage to rasp.

She nods slowly, her bottom lip disappearing once again before she lets it go and I'm hypnotised watching the plump red flesh bounce back into place. "Being bad never felt so good."

My own breath hitches as her lips briefly meet mine.

"So good," she murmurs, pulling away and turning her attention back to her drink. She takes a long sip, her hand still on my thigh, her nails gently digging against my jeans. I squeeze her thigh in response, watching as she smiles against the rim of the glass.

"Please," I half-groan as she sets down her glass and starts to run a solitary finger up and dow the length of the its stem. "Let's go."

"Why?"

"You know why."

She rocks her head to the side, innocence taking over her features yet again. "Do I?"

"C'mon," I can't help but whine. "You can't expect me to sit here for much longer with you wearing all of this."

"I can," she says with a sly smile. "I spent ages getting all dolled up and I'm going to make the most of it before you inevitably rip this dress off me and mess up my hair."

I chuckle and she gives me a questioning look. "Darlin'," I breathe lowly. "I ain't gonna be tearing anything off you."

She pouts, her mouth opening to retort, but I cut her off with another chuckle. "Nah, I'm gonna be taking my sweet time with you tonight."

"You say that but–"

"You saying I can't control myself?" I question. "If I had no self-control, we'd be fucking on this bar right about now."

"Dean–"

"Or I would've at least you dragged you to the bathroom and have my head buried between your thighs..." She reddens, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as I brush my thumb over her hot cheek. "You like the sound of that, huh?"

She nods, her head titling into the palm of my hand. "Please..."

"But," I pull back my hand and pat her thigh with the other. "You got your drink to finish."

"Dean!"

"Two can play at that game, darlin'," I cast her a sideways look. "What?"

"You're a bad man, Ambrose."

"Tell me something I don't know," I reply, my gaze dropping away as I recall my earlier thoughts.

Her hand ghosts up my arm. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I glance up and my heart tightens as I see the concern flooding her face. "I'm fine," I smile.

"You can tell me."

"I'm fine," I say firmly, reaching for her hand and tugging it into mine. I give it a reassuring squeeze, raising it to my lips so I can kiss each of her knuckles.

Her fingers flutter across my forehead, pushing back my hair as she searches my face. "We can go," she says softly.

I shake my head. "You gotta finish your drink."

"I can leave it."

"You want me that bad, huh?" I grin as she rolls her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief as I watch the concern leave her face, replaced with her previous playful expression.

"What can I say?" she reaches for her glass. "You're a hard man to resist."

"I'd say you're doing a pretty good job resisting so far tonight."

"That's because I know you like the chase."

"Only because I get you at the end."

She smiles softly, her head lolling against my shoulder as she swirls her wine in the glass. "You got me a long time ago, Dean."

I press my lips to her head, my fingers brushing over her lace-clad shoulder. "I know. I'm a lucky man."

"Very lucky," she rocks her head back and winks up at me. I manage to hold her gaze for a second before my gaze is diverted to the wide expanse of bare chest before me.

"So fucking lucky," I murmur as she giggles.

* * *

 _Maybe I believe in magic love  
I find it in the moon and stars above  
I'll drag you from that one horse town  
That'll bring you down  
And I'll love you for all time_

I kick the hotel room door closed, my hands palming Becca's shoulders, my nose nestling in her hair as she leans heavily against me. She turns in my arms, one hand on my chest as she backs me up against the door, the other seeking out the light switch. I cup the back of her head, slowly easing her gaze back to me as I dip my head down to meet her lips. My other hand slips down her back, my eyes closing in anticipation as I feel the outline of her garter belt around her waist before my palm seeks out her ass and squeezes firmly. A soft whimper escapes her and I swallow it hungrily as my mouth covers hers.

"Slow," I murmur, almost as a reminder to myself as I pull back and eye her plump lips. I can't help but kiss them again, pulling her tightly against me, relishing in the way she relaxes into me, her mouth willingly letting me explore, her hands clawing at the back of my neck.

She pulls away with a moan, her eyes dark as her hands leave my neck and slide over my chest instead. She tugs at my shirt, easing it up high enough to let her hands slip underneath and I hiss as her nails scrape gently across my stomach. Her lips twitch into a coy smile as she lets one finger trail along the waistband of my jeans, playfully pulling the top button loose.

I push away from the door, spinning her around and grabbing her hands at the same time. I slowly ease them above her head, pressing them firmly against the door.

"Not how this works, darlin'," I remind her. "I'm gonna be taking my sweet time with you, remember? You can't just skip the appetiser."

"I wasn't planning to," she grins and I groan, leaning down to nuzzle at her neck. "Trust me, I was going to make sure I wetted both our appetites..."

"Later," I murmur against her throat. "I promise I won't stop you."

"I'd be worried if you did," she breathes. "Although you have a habit of stopping me just before the good bit."

"The good bit?"

"Yeah..." she sighs. "The bit where you get all breathy and your legs start to shake and your hand twists a little tighter in my hair..."

My cock is already straining in my jeans, begging to get some air, but it jerks a little harder at her words and I'm almost tempted to rewind and let her do as she pleases. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, letting her perfume flood my senses as she squirms against me.

"Sounds familiar," I finally say. "Someone else has a tendency to get a a little feisty when they're on the edge. Although it tends to involve way more cursing and your legs wrapped around my neck and shoulders."

"That's because you have a bad habit."

"What's that?" I nip at her throat, chuckling as she hisses.

"You leave me hanging."

I pull back with a raised eyebrow. "When have I ever left you hanging?"

"In the end you don't," she acknowledges. "But you like to push me close and then pull me back."

"The results are worth it," I point out. "But you wanna know why I do it?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't get enough of you."

Her cheeks flush faintly, a shy smile tugging at her lips as her gaze ducks away from mine. "You're cute, Ambrose."

"It's the truth."

"That you can't get enough of me or that you're cute?"

"Both," I grin and she giggles, her head rocking back against the door. I take the opportunity to cup the back of her neck, my thumb running over the delicate skin before me as her eyes glimmer. "And I know you can't get enough of this."

"Of you," she corrects. "I can't get enough of you."

I smile as I let my hand slide over her shoulder and down her chest, the lace tickling my palm as my fingers pluck at the dangerous neckline. But as much as I want to tug away the lace and reveal her naked breasts, cup them, pinch them, suck on them, I resist. Instead I tease, my fingers brushing against the curve of her breast, my palm seeking out a semi-hard nipple beneath the material which in turn I circle with my finger, drawing it slowly out until I can pinch it between thumb and forefinger as Becca hisses at the sensation.

Her hands twist against mine holding them firm over her head, her body arching against me as a soft plea floats through the air.

"I didn't catch that..."

"More," she gasps.

I switch hands, continuing to grip her wrists as I lower the other to tease her other breast, my head dipping to nip at her throat again, my lower body pressed firmly up against her, my hips slowly twisting against hers so she can feel my ever-growing hard on. The sound of her stockings sliding against my jeans whispers through the air and I groan against her hot skin; the thought of her legs, still clad in the stockings, wrapped around my head as I feast on her is almost too much to bear. I pull her away from the door with a growl and she stumbles against me in surprise.

I spin her around again and then slow as I seek out the zip on the back of her dress and start to edge it south. Her head drops forward as my lips press against the back of her neck and then follow the zip down, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin. I slip my hands inside the dress, slowly easing from her shoulders and down her arms, my chin resting on her shoulder as I watch the material fall away from her breasts. My hands instantly cup them, her head tipping back so I can capture her mouth as she shrugs the dress free from her arms and wrists. My hands drop to her waist, tugging the dress further south and groaning as my fingers brush over the lace and silk of her garter belt.

"Fuck, Becca," I mumble into her mouth before pulling away and twisting her back around in my arms. She takes my hand as she steps out of the puddle of material on the floor, my eyes roaming over her topless form before lowering to take in the way the belt hugs her body from waist to hips, the silk criss-crossing over the lace before giving way to...

"I thought I'd save you the effort of having to rip my panties apart."

Her words hang in the air, my mouth going dry as it slowly dawns on me that she's been panty-less ever since she entered the hotel bar.

"Darlin'," I manage to say without stuttering. "You're just full of surprises."

She winks, stepping closer. "I thought you might appreciate this particular one."

I let my hands slide over her hips and pulling her against me. Looking over her back, I watch my hands trail over her bare ass before my fingers trace down the straps that hold her stockings in place, tugging them back and letting them snap gently against the backs of her thighs. She shivers, her hands making their way down my back and clawing once again at my shirt. This time I let her strip me of it, my mouth crashing against hers once she's pulled it over my head, my hand in her hair, anchoring her to me as we stumble back towards the bed.

I lower Becca onto the sheets, my mouth still firmly attached to hers. There's a muffled thump as her shoes fall to the floor and then her feet press against the back of my legs, holding me to her. My dick is throbbing, my pants tight as I release her mouth and work my way down her neck, my hands already on her breasts, circling and pinching each nipple. Her back arches as I cover one and then the other with my mouth, wetting them equally as she moans in appreciation. Her hands are in my hair and I have to fight against her grip to move back and forth between her breasts, unable to make my mind up as to which one to focus on the most. I press my lips against the valley between them, breathing in the heat of her skin before she tugs my head up and guides me back up to her waiting mouth.

"Need you," she whispers breathlessly. "Please..."

I tug on her bottom lip, enticing a delicious whimper from her throat. Pressing my forehead against hers, I fight to catch my breath, my hands finding hers and pulling them slowly away from me before pushing them back on the bed. "Slow," I remind her.

She grumbles as I rise and stand at the end of the bed, my eyes never leaving hers. I push my hair back from my face before lowering my hands to finish what she started earlier, the zipper of my jeans deafeningly loud above our heavy breathing. Becca's eyes flicker south and she shifts up onto her elbows, head one side as I kick off my boots and let my jeans fall to the floor. One stocking clad foot slides against my bare thigh and my dick jerks in my boxers. Giggling, she rises, her face almost level with my crotch and she slips her hands inside the waistband of my boxers and eases them down, her mouth on my hip until my dick springs free. I groan as watch the tip disappear between her sinful lips and she holds my gaze steadily as she laps at the head before letting it go.

Her fingers slide over the tip, gathering the wetness and spreading it down my length before her fist closes around me and she slowly starts to pump. She continues to hold my gaze, a lazy smile spreading across her face as I bite my lip and silently beg for her take me back into her mouth. But she defies my unspoken wishes, her hand slow and steady as she presses her mouth instead to my hip again, her free hand trailing up and down my leg and making me shiver.

"Becca..." I plead hoarsely.

"Slow, you said," she smirks. "So slow is what you get."

My fingers brush over her cheek. "Please."

She shakes her head, catching my thumb between her lips and drawing it in, sucking firmly until I hiss and tug it free. I groan loudly, my hips jerking forward, thrusting my length through her fist and she giggles. Her lips brush over the tip in a soft kiss, her tongue darting out to trace the slit as her fist increases in pace. The hand on my leg slips to balls, her nails scratching softly as she takes the head into her mouth again and sucks firmly before releasing me with a pop.

"More," I rasp, my hand slipping to cup the back of her head.

Her hands fall to my thighs as she covers the tip once again and this time lets me slowly slip further and further into her mouth. And still she holds my gaze, her eyes blinking only once as the tip of my cock hits the back of her throat and her lips stretch around the base.

"Becca," I groan as she hums softly, her eyes flickering shut as her hands grip my thighs harder. I let go of the back of her head and she gradually releases me, my dick shining as she presses her lips to the tip again.

But I have another idea. I nudge her back onto the bed, crawling over her, gathering her against me and then rolling onto my back. One hand slips between us, her fingers on my dick as she guides me to her entrance.

"No," I grunt as I feel her wetness slide over the tip. "I wanna taste you first."

She grins, releasing my dick and then brings her fingers up to my mouth. "Go on then."

I grip her hand as I suck each finger clean, watching the hazy look take over her eyes as she bites her lip. "Sweet as always," I tell her with a smirk, my hand sliding down squeeze her ass. "Now turn around so I can get a proper taste."

She obliges, rolling off me before turning to face away from me. I help her guide one leg over my head, my eyes closing as I breathe in her heady scent, my mouth already starting to water in anticipation. My hands slide over her lower back, my fingers digging in through the lace and silk as she leans forward to press her mouth to my stomach and then hip before she reaches my cock once again. My hands drift to her hips in response, pulling her back so that her wet entrance bobs in front of my face. But I turn my attention instead to her thighs, adorning them with soft kisses which make her whimper around my dick. My hands follow suite, my fingers plucking at the straps that hold her stockings in place, snapping them back firmly this time and making her cry out as she grinds back and tries to make contact with my mouth.

I palm her ass, spreading her open to me, one eye on her pussy as I run my tongue from the top of her thigh up the swell of her ass. My teeth graze her skin, making her twitch above me and I let them sink in a little deeper, my finger digging into her other ass cheek as she whines.

"Dean... Quit teasing..."

I tap her ass firmly with my hand, making her moan as her mouth finds my dick again.

"Patience," I murmur against her hot flesh as I work my way closer and closer to her slick entrance. I take a long, slow lick, groaning as her juices seep onto my tongue and she squeals in delight, her hips jerking backwards. I twist an arm over them, holding her firm and forcing her to go at my pace, rather than her own.

But I'm not about to sit here and tease her, despite her earlier claims. Not tonight. Despite her teasing of me with the dress, the stockings and the lack of panties, I'm going to giver her what she wants over and over again. I want to feel her legs shudder around me, I want to feel her pussy pulse in my mouth, around my dick. I want to watch her come undone at my touch over and over again, until she's limp in my arms, until her voice is hoarse from screaming, until her body is slick with sweat and she sticks firmly to me. Because that's what you do when your girlfriend surprises you in a mouth-watering outfit just to congratulate you on your achievement. Because that's what you do when she makes you feel like the luckiest damn guy on the planet with just a look and a smile.

So I cover her with my mouth, my tongue working away at her entrance as she grinds back against my hold, her fist starting to become erratic around my length, her warm breath on the tip making it twitch as she hisses and whimpers. I'm yet to even touch her clit and she's already panting and begging and it makes my ego swell. Grinning like an idiot, I pull back and watch her ass tremble as my fingers dance up and down the sensitive landscape of her inner thighs before I lean forward and reward her by circling my tongue around her clit. She yelps, her calves clamping down on either side of my head as I repeat the movement over and over again until she collapses forward, her hair brushing against my groin, her mouth sinking onto my dick. And then I wrap my lips around the sensitive flesh and suck firmly, causing her to arch her back and pull back with a howl.

"Shit!"

Spurred on, I clutch at her ass, holding her wide open to me as I let her grind back against me, not once letting my mouth slip from her. Her hand still tugs on my length, but her panting is hot and heavy against my thigh, her hard nipples tickling my stomach as she writhes above me. She jerks forward for a second, but I follow her, my mouth still firmly attached to her clit as she gasps, my name almost a sob.

"De-an... Fu–"

Her body rocks back violently, forcing my head back onto the mattress as she slips further away from my dick. But I couldn't give a shit about her getting me off right now. Watching, or rather feeling, her come undone is the ultimate turn-on and I can feel the blood rushing south as she lets out a choked breath, her fingers digging into my thighs as she grinds back once again. I slip a hand under her stomach, nudging her upright, growling as she does and her pussy presses against my mouth, her juices sliding over my lips, my chin, my whole damn face. Her hands find my arms as she struggles to keep her balance, but I've got a firm grip on her ass, my hands squeezing reassuringly as my tongue continues to work her clit, pressing flat against it as my mouth covers her entrance again and she pants and moans above me, her legs starting to tremble around my head.

"Fuck... Dean... I..."

I dig my fingers in tighter, my lips attacking her clit, sucking hard as I slide my tongue back and forth until...

"DEAN!"

Her scream rips through the air, her hands slipping on my arms as her knees grip my sides and then suddenly she's balanced precariously on my mouth, her ass shaking in my hands as her climax tears through her body. She's rigid above me as she gulps for air, her fingers digging into my arms as I continue to suck on her clit.

And then she falls forward, face first into my lap, her warm breath on my balls as shaky fingers flutter against my thighs. She whines softly as I continue to lap at her, my hands gliding over her ass and thighs. She desperately tries to wriggle away, but I hold on tightly, my tongue soft and gentle as I coax her towards a second orgasm. My arm slides over her waist, my fingers taking a firm grip on the garter belt as I hold her still as her legs start to shake again and she nips at my thigh in response, making me hiss.

She scrambles sideways, her legs slipping over my head, but I follow her with a growl, my hands seeking out her own as she twists onto her back and I crawl over her. Her lips are swollen from her teeth and I eagerly press my own against them, my tongue pushing into her welcoming mouth, our moans intermingling as she tastes herself. Her fingers twist in my hair as I reach between us and fist my dick, my legs nudging hers wider. Her head rocks back against the edge of the bed, her body arching as I rub the tip of my dick against her pussy, groaning loudly as it slips inside her.

Anchoring my knees to the mattress, I scoop my arms under her, my mouth against her throat as I thrust forward and fill her completely. I hold still, breathing hard against her flushed skin whilst her fingers dance slowly down my back to pinch at my ass.

"You okay?" she whispers.

I look up at her, shifting my weight so I can reach up and delicately peel a strand of her hair from her hot cheek. "Never better."

She hooks a leg around my waist, her hips slowly rocking against mine and I finally move, matching her rhythm. Pressing one hand into the mattress, I ease back slightly, my head dropping forward to watch as my dick slides in and out of her. Her lips press against my forehead and I can feel them curving into a smile as I reach for her bent leg and curl it further around my waist. I edge it higher, my fingers slipping to her thigh where I snap at the straps and grin down at her as she hisses.

"Wear these more often," I mumble against her mouth, not caring how pleading my voice sounds.

"Only if you promise to eat me out like that every time," she whispers back, her fingers ghosting up my back.

"Always."

"Deal," she moans, her body arches as I thrust into her harder than before and I let my mouth slip down her neck, bending so I can attack her breasts, my teeth scraping against the nipple. She cries out, her fingers in my hair once again, holding me to her as I growl hungrily.

I pull back, chuckling at her frustrated mewl as I flip her onto her stomach and pull her up by the hips. She grinds back, my slicked up dick sliding between her ass cheeks as she fists the bedsheets, her cursing muffled as her head drops forward.

"What was that?" I ask, my palm connecting with her ass cheek and making her arch.

Her head twists to the side, pouting up at me. "I said, fuck me."

"You gotta ask nicely," I chide, gripping my dick and fisting it hard, my heart pounding as I watch her eyes hone in on my actions and her tongue darts out to wet her lips.

"Please..."

I push into her slowly and her eyes flutter closed, a satisfied smile replacing the pout. I lean forward, moulding my body to hers, my face nuzzling her neck and then cheek as I cup and squeeze her breasts. My hips rock back and forth at a slow pace and I groan as I feel her thrust back against me. She twists her head slightly, her lips brushing over mine. Her hips rise again and then she hums softly into my mouth and I can feel her fingers sliding betweeen her legs, gripping the base of my dick every time I pull back before she moves to tease her clit.

Easing my arm under her shoulders, I grip firmly as I rock back on my knees and bring her upright with me. Covering her hand with mine, I encourage her to keep going as I thrust up into her, my teeth scraping against her throat as I cling to her. My hand slips to grope at her breasts again, pinching each nipple until she whimpers my name.

"Dean..."

I cup her throat with my palm, my fingers on her chin, rocking her head back until her whole body starts to arch and she stares up at me with a lust filled gaze, as I slam into her, holding her fingers against her clit as she shudders against me. Her eyes squeeze shut, her mouth twisting as she starts to howl but I swallow the sound, my mouth crashing against hers before she can collapse forward again.

I guide her back onto the bed, still remaining on my knees as I thrust into her slowly, letting her recover enough before I chase down my own release. But Becca has other ideas.

"Move," she murmurs, a hand pushing at my thigh until I pull out of her. As she rolls onto her back, I go to move over her but she pushes me back again. "Let me..."

She pushes me back to the edge of the bed, until I stand on shaky legs, my hand still on my dick as she crawls towards me. Knocking away my hand, she takes over and my head rocks back as I feel her tongue swirl over the tip. She shifts slightly and I look down to see her staring up at me, as she lies before me, her legs raised behind her, crossed at the ankles as she takes me further into her mouth with a lazy sigh.

Her eyes flicker closed as she moans, her lips stretching around me. I curse softly as her hand cups my balls and the tip of my dick hits the back of her throat. She pauses for a second, her tongue lapping at the underside before she takes me in further. I scrape a hand over my face with a ragged breath as she releases me slightly before taking me back down, deeper than before and I know I'm not going to last, not with the way she's moaning around me, her fingers digging into my thighs as she takes control. Now it's my turn to curse and grind forward, groaning loudly as her hands move to my ass and she holds me firm, her head bobbing back and forth.

And then, just as I'm about to warn her about my impending release, she pulls back, her fist taking over, her mouth open wide.

"Fuck, darlin'... I..."

Thick white strands land on her lips, her chin, her cheeks. Her mouth covers the tip again, her fist coaxing me dry as I continue to cum in her mouth. She swallows hungrily, grinning up at me as she casually swipes a finger across her cheek and licks it clean. My hand cups the back of her head as her tongue darts out to lick at her chin and my mouth crashes against her, not caring that my seed is still on her tongue which plunges into my mouth with fiery intensity.

"Shit," I groan against her lips as I move back onto the bed and pull her into my arms.

She giggles, pressing her mouth against mine again in response. "Told you we'd celebrate in style."

"I'd say that was a bit of an understatement," I murmur as she tucks her head under my chin. "What you got in store for me when I finally win the WWE title, huh?"

"I've got some ideas," she whispers, her fingers trailing over my chest.

"Such as?"

She rises on her elbow. "And give away the surprise? Not a chance."

"A hint then," I curl my arm around her shoulders and squeeze. "All I'm asking for, darlin'."

She grins. "Maybe you can be the one wearing the accessories."

I frown in confusion and then I see her eyes glimmer. A sly smile tugs at my lips. "Why wait?"

Now it's her turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

I roll her onto her back, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her mouth. "I got another belt that'll do just fine."

"Dean!"

"What?" I smirk.

She curls a hand into my hair and pulls me down to her. "You're insatiable."

"And you love it."

"Love you," she whispers. "I love you."

 _But it's alright  
And you know we can't go back  
I said it's alright  
To know we can't go back  
You know we can't go back_

* * *

 _If that's the time then I guess must be leaving  
Gone are the days and the dreams we screamed out loud_

The bedsheets tighten around my waist as I roll over and reach for Becca. But she's not there. I open one eye and survey the empty bed, the rumpled sheets, red lipstick on the white pillowcases, black stockings draped over the bedside table. I scrunch up my face, listening for the sound of the shower running, my mind already there, scooping her wet body into my arms, but it's quiet.

My eyes are just drifting shut again when the hotel door clicks and I look over to see Becca making her way in, closing the door quietly behind her, two coffee cups balanced one on top of the other in one hand. She glances over to the bed with a grin.

"Morning. I figured the coffee machine would wake you." She approaches the bed and I take note of my hoodie around her shoulders, the cuffs rolled up, as well as my beanie pulled over her head.

"Where did you get clothes from?" I ask as I take in the rest of her outfit, my voice still thick with sleep.

She chuckles, placing the cups on the bedside table. "Roman left me your spare room key behind reception. I came up here and dumped by case before I went down to the bar to find you."

I reach up and tug the beanie from her head, my fingers mussing up her hair as she rolls her eyes. "Looks better like that," I tell her.

"Yeah, you're an expert at giving me that 'just fucked' hair." Her hand slips to my head. "Speaking of... As much as I love being able to get a firm grip on yours," she tugs gently. "Don't you think it's about time you got it cut?"

I grimace and she giggles, giving way to a squeal as I wrap my arms around her and pull her onto the bed.

"I thought your fangirls love it when you get your hair cut," she comments.

"Only one girl's opinion I'm concerned about."

She twists in my arms. "Smooth, Ambrose." I grin cheekily as she pinches my bare arm playfully.

Silence takes over as she works her fingers across my bare chest. "So," she finally exhales. "You gonna explain that pensive look on your face last night?"

"When?"

"Before you realised I was sat next to you at the bar." Her fingers pause. "And then later on... I said something that made you go back there."

"It's–"

She presses a finger to my lips. "Don't do that. Don't say it's nothing. I let it slide last night because I didn't want to stop us from having a good time, but it's the morning and I wanna know what's on your mind."

"It's stupid."

Becca shakes her head. "Someone once told me that the trust we have isn't just about what we do in bed, but up here as well," she taps my temple. "So trust me when I say you can tell me what you were thinking, stupid or otherwise."

I chew my lip as she studies my face.

"Dean... You can tell me. If it's work or family or..." she swallows. "Or us?"

 _With my heart in my mouth I couldn't tell you what just hit me  
Take me to my lovers arms, I won't back down this time_

I'm reminded of a time where it was me asking her the same questions, pushing her to tell me what was on her mind and fearing what the answer could possibly me and how much it killed me watching her debate whether to tell me or not. And once again, I wonder whether shielding her from the truth is the right thing to do.

"I don't want things to change," I murmur.

Her face softens. "Why would things change?"

"I don't know."

"Then why would you think that?"

"I told you it was stupid."

"And I told you I would listen," she shoots back with a raised eyebrow. "So tell me why you think things are going to change."

"I'm selfish."

"Why do you think that?" she asks after a brief pause.

"I just am."

She cups my face, holding my gaze. "You are the least selfish person I've ever met. Dean."

"What I mean is, I'm selfish when it comes to you."

"And?"

"What if I can't stop being like that."

"And why would you need to?" she asks gently. "I'm selfish when it comes to you too."

"That's not what I mean..." I struggle to find the right words, the right words that aren't going to push her away, that aren't going to do what I fear the most and change everything we know. "I don't know if I'm capable of sharing you."

She looks at me confused. "And why would you need to share me?"

"If..." I swallow hard. "If we..."

Realisation dawns on her face. "Dean..."

"See, told you it was stupid."

"It's not," she promises, cupping my cheek as she kisses me. Titling her head to the side, she searches my face for a second. "What made you start thinking that you were selfish?"

I chew my lip, not wanting to say that it was the photo that set me off. I don't want her to think this is her fault in any way. "I dunno," I murmur, but she doesn't let me get away with it.

"Tell me."

"The photo you sent me," I exhale, closely watching her face.

"It was just a photo."

"Yeah, I know that. But it just made me think about how that might be you and me one day."

She smiles. "Yeah?"

"And it..." I swallow hard. "It made me realise that maybe I've been an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't really think about what it could mean for us. All I could think about was that you wanted that with me and that..." I run a finger down her cheek. "That made me so fucking happy, Becca, that I didn't think about the reality of what it could do to us."

"Nothing is going to happen to us, because that's not happening to us right now," she says softly. "Sure, we both want that, but that's miles off in the future. We've got so much more to do before we get to that place."

"I know but–"

"I am more than happy with what we have right now, Dean. I don't need anything else right now except you. I know we've spent a lot of time talking about what's in store for us, but that doesn't mean I want it all now." She pauses. "And as for you being selfish? You need to stop thinking like that because you give me so much, you don't even realise. You make me feel safe, supported, cared for, loved. It's everything I could ever want and more."

"But..."

"You can have me to yourself for as long as you want. And when the time's right..." she trails off, her brown eyes meeting mine. "We'll figure it out. Just like we've done all the way up to this point."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I promised you that I would never fuck with your head."

"You haven't."

But I shake my head. "I have. I should have been honest with you, I should have told you that I had the same concerns you did when we talk about our future. But instead, I got carried away."

She kisses my cheek. "It's okay. Hey," she cups my chin as I shake my head again, another rebuttal on my tongue. "Don't beat yourself up over this. It's okay that you got carried away, I like that you did because it made me realise that it was okay to do the same. And it's okay to have these doubts and fears, but you just gotta tell me next time. It's how we work, right?"

"Right." I push her hair behind her ear. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"Tell me again," she smiles as she kisses me.

"Incredible," I mumble against her lips.

"Nothing's going to change."

"It might."

"It won't," she promises. "Because I won't let it."

She stares down at me, a determined look in her eye.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We've come this far," she tells me with a grin. "I reckon we can go a bit further."

"How far?"

"As far as you want."

"All the way?"

"All the way."

 _And it's alright  
To know we can't go back  
I said it's alright  
To know we can't go back  
You know we can't go back_

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N:** Photos of Becca's dress and underwear will be shortly uploaded to the photo album if anyone wants to take a peek... And up next? I'm not sure... Thoughts? RoLex? Sethan? More Decca? Or something completely different... ;-) **  
**


End file.
